Inside Out and About
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a young girl arrives at the Grant Mansion and falls victim to one of Frankenstrike's experiments, the little voices inside her head appear! How will they handle the outside world?
1. Chapter 1

Riley Anderson walked down the sidewalk in the small town of Staybrook, California. Her parents decided this place would be a good place for a family vacation. But she didn't seem to be having any fun.

Then suddenly, at the corner of her eye, Riley spotted an old looking house high on a hill. It looked real spooky, but at the same time, it fascinated Riley. Being that bored, she decided to check it out.

Surely there was no one living in this old house.

Riley braved her way up the hill and into the mansion. She was amazed at how big this mansion was. There wasn't anything remotely scary about it. She walked upstairs and spotted a room with a door slightly opened. Strange lights were coming from it, so she decided to investigate.

Taking a cautious peek before stepping in, Riley pushed the door opened and gasped. For she had discovered a laboratory! It was something she saw in a Frankenstein movie! Huge machines with blinking lights loomed over her. Wires and cables were around the floor and on the walls.

Then Riley spotted a rather strange looking machine on a table. It looked like a metal box with blinking multi-colored lights on it. A strange satellite antenna was sticking out of it.

Curiosity overflowing, Riley went up to the machine and reached out to touch it, unsure is she should or not.

"HEY!" a voice boomed.

Riley yelped and spun around. She screamed when she saw an actual Frankenstein monster towering over her.

"What are you doing here?!" the monster growled, about to grab the girl.

Still screaming, Riley jumped back in fright and her elbow hit the machine! It fell on the floor very hard and it began to activate! It buzzed and shook until a rainbow colored light shot out from the antenna and hit Riley!

Riley wailed in pain as the laser hit her. Her body shined then five bright lights shot out from her head and landed on the ground. The monster jumped back behind a machine for cover.

The machine deactivated and Riley collapsed.

When Frankenstrike peered behind the machine, he got the biggest shock of his life!

Five creatures were standing in his lab. One was a yellow skinned woman with blue hair and was glowing. Another woman that was completely blue and wore glasses. One girl was green from her hair to her shoes while a short, red man stood beside a purple skinned, paranoid looking man.

Every one of these creatures looked extremely scared and confused.

"J-J-J-Joy?! W-Where are we?!" the purple one said, gripping onto the red guy, who punched him off.

"What is this place?! This is NOT Headquarters!" the green one said, just as panicked.

The blue one gasped and drew back in fear. "Is that...Riley?!"

The creatures turned and horror twisted their faces when they saw Riley on the floor.

"It is Riley!" the glowing woman gasped in a shaky breath. "What's happening?!"

"Uh, excuse me."

The five creatures turned and saw Frankenstrike! They all screamed and tried to run away, only bumping into each other briefly before running off in other directions.

Fear, the purple one, was the first to run out screaming out of the lab. He kept screaming while aimlessly running down the hall. He turned a corner and bumped into Sasha Jocklin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fear screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Fear said as he ran back, only to bump into Anger, the red one.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Anger snapped.

Sasha could only stare at the bizarre scenario that what occurring in front of her.

"Sasha?" Rachel came upstairs. "What's going on up-" She froze up like Sasha seeing the five colored creatures panicking and running all over the place.

"ENOUGH!" Frankenstrike roared as he stomped his foot hard, making the ground shake and the creatures freeze with fright.

After a long, stunned silence, Rachel spoke. "What are you guys?"

"Uh, I'm Joy." the yellow, glowing girl said slowly. "This is Sadness, Disgust, Fear, and-"

"FORGET ABOUT US!" Anger stomped. He stomped towards the human girls. "WHERE ARE WE?! WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHY ARE WE OUT OF RILEY'S HEAD?!"

Rachel stared while Sasha hid behind her.

"I take it your...Anger?" Rachel asked.

"Very perceptive." Anger growled. "We're Riley's emotions."

"We need to get back inside Riley!" Sadness said.

"I'm afraid this is all my fault." Frankenstrike said. "I was making a device that would help people bring out their feelings, making it easy for therapy sessions." He lowered his head. "But it appears that it released the emotions of this Riley girl that snuck into my lab!"

"Well, can't you fix this mess, Franken-freakazoid?!" Disgust snapped with sass.

"It'll take some time. But I'll get to work on it right away." the alien went back into his lab.

The emotions just stood there.

"So...what now?" asked Fear.

"Well, since you're here. You might as well enjoy it." Rachel said with a smile.

Joy smiled too. "Y'know, she's right!" She glowed even brighter. "This is great! It's like...a day off!"

"A day off?! Are you mad?!" Anger said bitterly.

"A day off doesn't sound too bad." Disgust said.

"Fine." Anger growled.

* * *

And so, Rachel made tea and everyone gathered in the parlor to talk. "So, what's it like being an emotion?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we all work together to keep Riley's head together and take care of her." Joy explained. "And every single one of us is important to Riley. I make sure she's happy and upbeat, always looking on the bright side of things!"

"My job is to keep Riley from being poisoned, physically and socially." said Disgust. "Do you have anything sweet to go with this tea?"

Rachel and Sasha looked over to the grumbling Anger. "And what about you, Anger?"

Anger just grumbled some more and drank his tea, ignoring them.

"Uh, well, Anger's job is to make sure things are fair in Riley's life." Joy told them.

Sasha looked over to Fear. He looked like a nervous wreck with him holding his tea cup with his shaky hands.

"Fear?" Joy said.

Fear yelped and dropped his tea. "Oh! Uh, s-s-sorry about that." He moved his head around to make no nothing scary was around him.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said.

"He's fine. He's Fear." Joy said, assured. "His job is to keep Riley safe. Right, Fear?"

"Yep, that's me!" Fear said. "It just...feels so strange, being outside of Riley and all." He sipped his tea. "Especially in this old, spooky house..." Fear chuckled nervously. "In fact...since I'm out of Riley's head, how will Riley be safe?!" He gulped and started to shake. "Wait a minute, how will I be safe?!"

"Fear-"

But the purple emotion began looking around in a rapid pace of panic. "What was that?! I think something's behind me! Is something behind me?! There's something behind me, isn't there?! There aren't any more monsters here besides that Frankenstein guy right?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Anger barked. "There is absolutely nothing to panic about!

"He's right, Fear. There's nothing to worry about." Rachel told him. "There's nothing to..." Her voice trailed off.

Fear saw the shocked looks on his friends' faces.

"What's going on here?" a haunting voice said from behind Fear.

The very nervous emotion shakily turned around and saw not one, but several monsters! A ghost, a mummy, a werewolf, and a vampire!

It was only the friendly Galactic Monsters that lived with the Jocklin sisters, but Fear got the wrong impression right away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fear screamed and ran right through the door, leaving a Fear-shaped hole behind.

"Fear! Get back here!" Joy said as she and everyone else chased after the frantic emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear ran out screaming from the mansion, all the way down the hill and into town.

Rachel, Sasha and the other remaining emotions ran outside to follow him, but the emotions stood still.

"Whoa!" Joy's wide blue eyes took in the glorious sunshine.

"So this is what it's like outside Riley's head..." Sadness said, amazed at the beautiful scenery. She actually smiled a little!

"It's beautiful." Joy said with wonder.

"And so much room!" Disgust said. There was never so much space inside Riley's head.

"Guys! Fear, remember?!" Rachel said.

"AFTER HIM!" Anger shouted. He and the emotions chased after Fear. Rachel and Sasha followed them.

Fear kept running all through the town, startling the citizens as he ran passed them in blind panic.

The girls and the emotions tried their best at chasing him. "Man! That Fear is fast!" Rachel panted.

"Of course he is! All cowards like him are fast!" Anger said. "I say we just forget him!"

"NO!" Joy said. "Riley needs Fear to keep her safe! Without Fear, how will Riley know right from wrong?!"

"Joy's right! We need Fear!" Sadness said.

"Well, we better hurry because he's heading straight for Undertown!" Sasha said.

"Under-where?!" Disgust said.

"It's a town full of aliens! He's sure to go crazy in there!" Rachel said.

Still in a scared frenzy, Fear kept running and running until he bumped into some he really shouldn't have bumped into.

A clawed metal hand grabbed Fear by the throat. He was brought up to the face of Sixsix. He said something in his foreign alien language, it was most likely an angry threat.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Fear screamed. He grabbed the alien's wrist and at least tried to free himself.

But something strange happened.

The moment Fear placed his hand Sixsix's wrist, a purple glow came off his touch. The alien gasped and jumped back with a scream.

Fear took the opportunity to run away. And fast.

* * *

"FEAR!" Joy screamed as everyone came into Undertown. "Whoa..."

The emotions saw all sorts of aliens waling about the subterranean town.

"Look at all these freaks!" Disgust said in a repulsed tone.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Sasha said to the green emotion.

"Come on! We've gotta get Fear back!" Anger said. He was the first to charge through the town.

"Anger! Wait!" Rachel said.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Anger barked, pushing and shoving through people.

As he touched the people, a red glow came off them and the citizens became hostile.

"HEY! Watch it!" an elderly alien snapped.

"Who pushed me?! They are so dead!"

One alien was so angry, he punched the person he was talking to right in the face.

Rachel gaped at the scene. "What the?!"

"I think Anger did something bad..." Sasha said, hiding behind Rachel again.

Disgust would say something, but she was too grossed out by this city. "Ugh, this place smells like a nightmare."

"Tentacles! Get your tentacles here!" the rabbit-like alien announced, holding up his tentacles on a stick. He held one in front of Disgust. "Tentacle, Miss?"

Disgust's eyes bulged out, she felt her stomach lurch. She backed away and bumped into someone, accidentally placing her hand on an eating pedestrian and a green glow came off him.

The alien chewing on his tentacle suddenly spit it out. "Disgusting!"

Disgust pushed aside other tentacle-eating patrons in her attempt to escape. They all began to gag and barf out their tentacles.

Rachel, Sasha, Joy and Sadness all watched in shock.

"It looks like..." Rachel began to deduce. "if you emotions touch someone, then the person you touch begins to act out that emotion!"

"No wonder everyone's been acting all crazy!" Sasha said.

The angry rabbit vendor stomped over to Disgust. "Hey, lady! You're ruining my business! Get out or I'll knock you out!" He revved his fist up and was about to hit the emotion.

"Quick, Joy! Touch him!" Rachel said.

"On it!" Joy ran over to the tentacle vendor and touched him. A yellow glow came off and the vendor's fist was uncurled. He began to smile. "But there's really no harm done." he said sweetly. "Let's just forgive and forget, huh?"

"Agreed!" Joy said as she grabbed Disgust and ran off.

"We have got to find Fear and get out of this asylum!" Disgust said frantically, holding in her lunch.

"We can cover more ground if we split up!" Rachel said. "Search all around and meet back here!"

And everyone moved out, looking all around for Fear. Sadness looked in The Black Hole, a dangerous local bar.

Sadness poked her head inside. "Fear?"

Instead, several savage looking outlaws turned their heads to the small, blue emotion.

Vulkanus, one of the patrons, approached Sadness menacingly. "Who invited the talking gumdrop?"

Sadness felt fear herself as the thugs surrounded her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was searching an alleyway. There, she spotted Fear, curled up in the corner in a quivering heap.

"Fear?" Rachel said softly. Fear just quivered.

Rachel really bad for Fear, because seeing him reminded her of herself. "Listen, Fear. I now you're scared. I'm scared too. In fact, I get scared easily. But we have to learn to face our fears."

Fear was still curled up, scared out of his mind.

Rachel knelt down beside him. "Fear, you've got to be brave so we can get you back to Riley. Without you, how will Riley be safe?"

Fear knew that the human was right. "I know...but..." He was still scared.

That's when it hit Rachel. "Y'know, I know the best way to cure what you have."

Fear looked at Rachel in a worrisome way. "What?!"

"Here." Rachel picked up Fear by his underarms and began wiggling her fingers into them.

Fear let out a squeak and started to giggle. "Hehehehehehe! No! No tickling!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rachel said as she worked down to his sides.

"Ehehehe! OHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fear squirmed and laughed as Sasha tickled him.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Rachel said, happy her tickle tactic was working.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay." Rachel seized her tickling. "Better?"

"Yeah," Fear breathed out. "Except I was worried I would laugh to death!" he chuckled, rather nervously. He looked at Rachel and smiled. "I gotta say, you'd make a good Joy."

Rachel just bashfully brushed it off. "Nah, I'm just happy being me. Now, let's get back to the others."

* * *

Back at Undertown, Sasha was searching for Fear. She heard some sort of racket around a corner.

Hoping it was Fear, Sasha went around and definitely saw an emotion, but it wasn't Fear.

More of Undertown's citizens were fighting and arguing. All because of of Anger.

"Move!" Anger shoved aside more people, they immediately began laying out at each other.

Seeing this madness, Sasha had to put a stop to it.

"Anger!"

Anger snapped towards Sasha like he was about to strike her. "WHAT?!"

Sasha flinched, but she had to stand her ground. "You've got to stop doing this! You're making everyone angry and brutally beating each other up!"

"Well, they shouldn't be standing in my way when Fear is missing!" Anger growled.

"Hey, you!" Pakmar foolishly marched over to Anger. "Pakmar knows you! You caused customers in Pakmar's tea shop to go crazy and riot! Now shop is a mess!"

"Yeah? How's that my problem?!" snapped Anger. "That place was a dump anyway! Your business was ruined before I got there!"

"Anger!" Sasha said in a way that sounded desperate.

"Pakmar demands you apologize!" the angry little alien said, pointing madly at Anger.

Sasha saw Anger's head starting to steam, like it was about to catch fire.

"BUTT OUT, YA LITTLE FREAK!" Anger grabbed Pakmar by the throat and started shaking him.

"ANGER! STOP!" Sasha yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

"Yeah! How I shouldn't be strangling Fear because it's his fault we're even in this dump town?!"

"What about Riley?!"

Anger stopped. He dropped Pakmar and the alien ran away screaming.

Sasha knelt down in front of him. "Listen, Anger. Riley is in a coma. And she's gonna stay like that unless we get all of you emotions back to the mansion. And that's not going to happen if you keep fighting people like this!"

Anger could sense the sorrow in Sasha's voice. He could tell that her emotions were running high.

"Anger, you want things to be fair for Riley, right? Do you think it's fair that she's in a coma and here you are getting mad and causing riots?!"

Finally, Anger calmed down. "No, it's not fair."

"Then we both agree it would be best if we just go find the others." said Sasha. "As long as you remain calm and no physical contact!"

Anger nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Sasha and Anger ventured to the exit to Undertown, where they spotted Joy with Disgust.

"Any luck on Fear?" Anger asked.

"Well, we were going to look for Fear," Joy said. "but apparently, Disgust is too grossed out to even explore this place. So someone had to keep an eye on her so she won't upset the aliens here again."

"Have you seen this place?!" Disgust protested. "You can't blame me!"

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone looked and saw Rachel and Fear.

"Fear! You're alright!" Joy cried. She ran over and gave Fear a big hug. "Group hug, everyone!" Joy grabbed everybody in one big group hug.

Rachel and Sasha were enjoying it, but the other emotions were too used to Joy's hugs.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get going!" Rachel said.

Everyone was about to leave Undertown until...

"Wait a minute..." Joy froze, still as a statue.

The others froze as well. They looked at each other and realized something was missing.

And then it hit them.

"SADNESS!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sadness!" Joy screamed as she, Rachel, Sasha and the emotions returned to Undertown.

"Sadness!" Disgust cried out.

"SADNESS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Anger shouted.

"Where could she be?!" Fear began to panic. "What if an alien ate her?! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Anger slapped Fear across the face. "Get a grip, will ya?! We don't need to lose you twice in one day!"

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Rachel said. She took a very deep breath. And paused for a moment. "Okay, we just need to think. If someone was feeling sad, where would they be?"

"Well, sometimes Sadness would be too sad to move." Joy said. "But she did move to look for Fear. We just need to know where the saddest place in town is!"

Rachel rubbed her chin. "The saddest place in town..."

She thought deeply until she finally got it. "Uh, oh..."

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?!" Anger said.

"I think I know the saddest place in Undertown," Rachel said. "and it's also the most dangerous place! Come on!"

"And no. Touching. Anyone!" Sasha reminded them.

"Yes, Ma'am." said the emotions.

* * *

Rachel led the way as fast as she could while the others followed.

"So, what is this Black Hole?" Disgust asked as she kept up with Rachel.

"It's a bar where the sleaziest aliens hang out." Rachel said. "So it's not only sad, but dangerous too! We've got to hurry!"

"I think I see it!" Sasha pointed to the Black Hole just ahead.

Rachel kicked the door open and everyone charged in.

But when they stepped inside, they saw Vulkanus, Sunder, Liam and many other villains crying and moping around the bar.

Standing next to Rachel was Sadness and Frankenstrike.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I came here to tell you that I fixed the machine." Frankenstrike said. "But I ended up having to look for everyone. I decided to look in Undertown and I heard crying coming from here."

"They were about to attack me so I touched them in self defense." Sadness said.

Everyone watched disturbed seeing these usually brutal, tough guys crying and sobbing like big babies.

"I don't know what's weirder," Sasha said. "This day or the way emotions can affect people so much."

"True. Emotions can be powerful. We just have to control them." Frankenstrike said.

Fear and Anger understood that all too well.

"This effect isn't permanent, is it?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I've seen the citizens of Undertown returning to their old selves. So it's only temporary." Frankenstrike answered. "But we better get back home before these thugs snap out of it too!"

"Agreed!" Joy said.

* * *

Everyone returned to the mansion in time before Sadness's depression wore off. The Jocklin sisters and the emotions returned to the living room and slumped in their seats.

"That was too close..." Disgust said tiresomely.

"I thought were were gonna die!" Fear said in a shaky breath.

"Well, we didn't. And that's all that matters." Anger grumbled, though he had to admit, and he'd never admit it to anyone, but he was pretty scared himself.

"Who knew the world would be so crazy outside Riley's head?" Joy said.

"Maybe when you're outside Riley, it's hard. But when you're inside taking care of her, its a different story." Rachel said.

"Sorry if you guys didn't enjoy your day off." said Sasha.

"Sorry?" Joy sat up straight and smiled brightly. "I think it was a blast! Sure, we've had a few bumps in the road, but it our first time outside! To walk freely among people and aliens! Aliens! Can you believe it?!"

"Y'know, now that we're all safe, it was a real slice when you think about it." Fear admitted.

Anger smiled. "Yeah, this day off was pretty cool."

Disgust shrugged. "Well, I guess...it was quite a day. Wasn't boring, that's for sure."

"Rachel?"

Fear gulped hearing a spooky deep voice. It sounded like it belonged to a vampire. He turned around and saw the very same alien monsters that scared him away. He squeaked and clenched his teeth together. His pupils shrunk and he began to quiver.

Whampire, Ghostfreak, and Blitzwolfer prepared for the worst

Rachel felt deja vu coming on. She looked over and saw Snare-oh blocking the doorway in case Fear was going to run out the house again.

But unbelievably, Fear did not scream and run away. He closed his eyes, took in a very deep breath, and exhaled.

"Uh, hi guys." Fear said, forcing a smile on. But everyone else can see his body still shaking.

Rachel and Sasha were surprised. Not not nearly as surprised as the emotions. Fear was being brave!

"Hello," Whampire said.

"Hi." Ghostfreak greeted.

"'Sup." Blitzwolfer replied.

"Wow, Fear. I'm impressed." Joy said.

"Just controlling myself, J-J-Joy." Fear said. Even he was impressed with himself. Who knew he would last this long without screaming or panicking?

"I know I'm controlling myself pretty well." Anger said with a grin. The truth was, he was becoming amused at Fear trying to remain calm.

Ghostfreak floated closer to the emotion. "So...he's perfectly calm now?"

Fear's quivering grew. But he still stood bravely.

"Easy Ghostfreak..." Rachel said warily.

"Even if I do...this?" Ghostfreak unleashed his tentacles from his chest.

Fear let out a scream and jumped a foot in the air. But Sasha caught him before he hurt himself. She giggled as she held his shoulders. "It's okay, Fear. That little trick of his scared me too. But..."

Ghostfreak's wriggling tentacles came closer. Fear started sputtering and tried to run but Sasha kept him still.

Fear closed his eyes and then he felt the strange tentacles softly flick against his face. It continued and soon Fear started to giggle.

Before you know it, Ghostfreak's tentacles tickled all over Fear. The purple emotion laughed himself silly on the floor as the mischievous alien kept tickling.

"Well, I guess Fear isn't afraid anymore." Rachel said with a laugh.

Even Joy laughed like someone was tickling her. "Who knew tickle monsters could even calm Fear down?" she said. "I gotta remember that. When Fear panics, tickle him!"

"Oh, nohoho you dohohohohon't!" Fear laughed as he was being tickled.

"Alright, that's enough." Frankenstrike said as he came downstairs. "It's time."

Ghostfreak stopped. He reeled his tentacles back in and helped Fear up. Rachel and Sasha felt a little sad as they walked the emotions up the stairs and into the alien monster's lab.

On the lab table, Riley was laid perfectly in place.

The emotions felt so strange seeing their girl lying there. Unconscious, seemingly lifeless in her coma.

"I just can't believe it." Joy walked up to Riley. "It's Riley. Right here in front of us." She put her hand on Riley's cheek.

There was no reaction.

The other emotions approached Riley. They were too stunned to speak. Riley looked so peaceful, so calm.

So unfeeling.

"Riley! Riley!"

Joy gasped. She knew that voice. "It's Mom!"

"Mom?" Sasha questioned.

"Riley's mom!" Sadness said. "We've got to get back inside!"

"On it!" Frankenstrike activated his machine. "Okay! All of you, touch Riley's head!"

Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger each placed one hand on Riley's head. Franenstrike fired the machine and a white beam shot Riley. Her body engulfed in a white glow.

Each emotion became beams of their respective colors and were being pulled into Riley's head.

Once they all came inside, Frankenstrike deactivated the device.

Rachel and Sasha watched Riley closely. Did it work?

Finally, Riley's face twitched. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the two young adults smiling down at her.

And seeing these two girls made Riley smile back.

"Riley! Where are you?!"

Hearing her mother's voice, Riley got up. But not before spotting Frankenstrike.

But this time, she wasn't afraid.

Inside Riley's head, Joy was assuring Riley that she had nothing to be afraid of.

"Well, this has been quite an adventure." the happy emotion said.

"To say the least." said Disgust.

"Well, we better get going. Don't want to keep Mom and Dad waiting." Fear said.

Riley followed Rachel and Sasha down the stairs, where Riley's parents awaited her. Once she got off the last stair, her parents ran up and embraced her in a deep hug.

"Riley! Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Mrs. Anderson said.

"We were so worried!" Mr. Anderson said, beyond relieved his daughter was safe.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Riley.

"I called them." Sasha said. "And we're not upset over anything. We were happy to have Riley over our house."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know people were living here." Riley said, quite guilty.

"Well, you're safe and that's all that matters." Rachel said.

"Well, we better get going." Mr. Anderson shook Rachel's hand. "Thank you for finding out girl."

"No problem, sir." Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel and Sasha watched the Andersons walk down the hill, pass the gate and into the family car.

"So, what did you do over there?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she started the car.

Riley blinked, trying to think of what happened, besides mentioning the big scary, but friendly monster that lived inside the mansion.

"Well, I just took a nap and that was it." she said.

Mr. Anderson turned to Riley. "Took a nap? In that spooky house? Weren't you scared?"

"Just a little bit." Riley said with a little smile.

Riley may not have remembered exactly what happened, but her emotions did.

"Well, back to San Francisco!" Joy said.

Everyone cheered.

"That was some vacation." a voice said.

Joy, Sadness, Fear and Disgust spotted Anger sitting on his favorite red couch. He stretched out and grabbed a newspaper. "But Headquarters never looked better." He smiled and read his paper.

And the emotions smiled as well. This was truly a day they will never forget.


End file.
